deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Wish 5: The Face of Death
''Death Wish 5: The Face of Death ''is a 1994 action thriller, and is the fifth film in the ''Death Wish'' series. Charles Bronson returned to reprise the role of Paul Kersey one final time for this, his final theatrical starring role in the industry. The film is produced by 21st Century Film Corperation, a company under Menahem Golan after Cannon Films' bankruptcy. It was shot in Toronto and helmed by Canadian director Allan Goldstein. Steve Carver was originally going to direct until the producers planned to cut the budget. Plot In New York, Paul Kersey is invited by girlfriend Olivia Regent to a fashion show. Backstage, mobster Tommy O'Shea and his enforcers Sal Paconi and his brother Chicki Paconi muscle in on the action. Tommy then threatens Olivia, who is his ex-wife and mother to their daughter Chelsea. Olivia later informs Paul of her ex-husband's behavior after he finds bruises on her hand. Paul proceeds to confront him, but Chicki points a gun at Paul's face. The confrontation ends with the arrival of Chelsea. NYPD officers Tony Hoyle and Lt. Hector Vasquez visit Stewart's home. Paul Stewart is revealed to be Paul Kersey in the Witness Protection Program. He informs them about Tommy O’Shea. Hoyle says that they have been trying to nab Tommy for years, and he wants Olivia to testify. That night at a restaurant, Paul proposes to Olivia, who accepts. Olivia excuses herself to go to the ladies room and is attacked by one of Tommy's henchmen, Freddie "Flakes", who in an attempt to prevent her testimony bashes her head on a mirror, causing permanent disfigurement to her face. Freddie escapes, although Paul gets a look at him. At the hospital, where Paul is told Olivia will need reconstructive surgery, he talks with Lt. Mickey King, who has been working on the O’Shea case for 16 years. Paul is angry but is warned by King not to pick up his old habits and to let the police handle it. Tommy escalates the violence, killing several people including female officer Janice Omori. Paul and Olivia are attacked by Freddie, Sal and Chicki at Paul's house who ends up shooting Olivia in the back as the couple tries to escape. Tommy is “cleared” of involvement in his ex-wife’s death and seeks custody of their daughter. This sets the stage for a fight between Paul and Tommy, one that leaves Paul unconscious. He decides to return to his vigilante ways and is later assisted by Hoyle, who learns his department has been corrupted by Tommy. Tommy hires three thugs, Frankie, Mickey, and Angel to take care of Paul, using Chelsea as bait. Paul rescues her by gifhting his way though members of the O'Shea Gang who were held up in Olivia's factory protecting Tommy. Lt. King is wounded by Tommy. Paul finally manages to defeat Tommy by knocking him into a pool of acid. He rejoins Chelsea, calling out to the injured King, “Hey Lieutenant, if you need any help, give me a call.” Cast *Charles Bronson as Paul Kersey *Lesley-Anne Down as Olivia Regent *Micheal Parks as Tommy O'Shea *Robert Joy as Freddie "Flakes" *Saul Rubinek as Tony Hoyle *Kenneth Welsh as Lt. Mickey King *Erica Lancaster as Chelsea Regent *Chuck Shamata as Sal Paconi *Kevin Lund as Chicki Paconi *Miguel Sandoval as Hector Vasquez Category:Films